1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved cutting implement, and particularly to a manually engageable cutting implement that is useful for a variety of purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous examples of hand-held cutting implements are shown in the prior art, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,199 Baltuch which shows a cutting implement for twine; U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,478 Shelton which shows an envelope opener, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,171 which shows a bag opener.
There is a perceived need for an improved cutter or cutting implement that is safe and convenient in operation and that is particularly suitable for use by individuals whose vision, fine motor skills or muscular strength is impaired e.g. the elderly.